


lost in your own life

by vesperlynds



Category: Tron - All Media Types, Tron: Legacy (2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 08:12:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vesperlynds/pseuds/vesperlynds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quorra reflects on her life with Sam and the life she had with his father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lost in your own life

Her first sunrise was simply amazing, but she still had a lingering feeling that it was, and never would be perfect. Sam was a great guy, but all she could see was the wasted potential. 

She spent a large part of her life with his father, and all the moments they had shared were not just going to go away, so she could make a new start in a different world. She loved him too much to forget and move on. She tried and tried to make herself move on, but it wasn't possible. 

Sam could tell that even if she was with him, her heart wasn't in it. He never asked what she was thinking, for fear her answer would be of him, the man she could never see again. 

Kevin Flynn gave her life, and she blamed herself for the end of his. She took his spot in this new world, and he took her spot with all her ISO "relatives". 

She wants to believe that he is still alive, and that she will save him, but it gets harder and harder each day while living in this world full of doubt. 

She will try to make this relationship between her and Sam work, but she knows she cannot return all the love that he will forever give her.


End file.
